I Never
by belles00
Summary: A game of I never with the wolf pack and a few too many beers makes Bella a very naughty girl. Will Jacob be able to resist? E/B pairing at first then turns into J/B. Lots of 'innocent'Jacob and Bella flirting and LEMONS that are well worth the wait.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**This takes place somewhere at the beginning of Eclipse if I had to put a timeline on it.**

Edward pulled into my driveway in one swift movement. Fast enough to cause Charlie to peek through the blinds to see what we were up to.

"I'll be out late tonight will you be alright by yourself, you sure you wouldn't rather spend the night with Alice"

Edward was going hunting with his brothers tonight and insisted I let Alice keep me company. He always got nervous letting me out of his sight. Sometimes I felt more like a child than his girlfriend.

"I'll be fine. I'll just make dinner, watch some TV with Charlie and get some sleep. I'm pretty tired anyway"

He looked deep into my eyes and stroked my cheek before exiting his Volvo to open the passenger's door for me. Once I got out, he shut the door and pressed me against the side of the car. He took a strand of hair that was in my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I'll miss you" he whispered as he leaned down to kiss my lips.

The kiss was short and sweet. As I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck trying to deepen our kiss I heard Charlie shout from the front door of my house. "Bella, it's time to come inside now"

Edward stopped kissing me immediately. I glared daggers at my father who was staring at us with a disapproving look on his face. I knew Edward wouldn't have let it turn into a full on makeout session but I didn't need my dad trying to stop us, I had enough of that from Edward.

I sighed when Edward pulled away from me.

"I'll let you get inside, I love you" he spoke as he came to me again giving me a quick hug goodbye.

"I love you, too" I told him. I watched him slide into the driver's seat and reverse out of my driveway before I went into the house.

Charlie backed out of the doorway when I entered.

"Hey dad" I mumbled, flopping onto the couch.

"Hi Bells, how was your day?" he asked, seeming only slightly interested.

"It was ok. Just spend time with Edward and his family" I replied. It always made things less tense if i mentioned his family were around.

Charlie didn't want to think of me alone in the Cullen's house with just Edward. If only he knew Edward comes into my bedroom almost every night. It isn't as bad as it sounds though. Most girls who have their boyfriend in their room are getting up to way more than Edward would ever let us do.

It didn't bother me so much before, but now that I'm 18 I'm ready to have sex or at least some form of foreplay.

Don't get me wrong kissing Edward was wonderful but I just wanted so much more from him. More than what he was willing to give me at least while I'm still alive.

Charlie brought me out of my thoughts as he continued our conversation

"Jacob called earlier he wants you call him back. He's having a bit of a get together at the beach tonight. He assures me Billy will be present the entire time, so you can go if you want to"

"Yeah I will. That sounds like fun"

Normally I would have said no however, Edward wouldn't be coming over tonight so this would be the perfect opportunity to catch up with Jacob.

I put some lasagne in the oven before getting in touch with Jacob. The phone only rang twice before Jacob answered

"Hello black residence" Jacob spoke. It had been so long since I heard his voice. It was a soothing and comforting sound to my ears.

"Hey Jake its Bella"

"Bells how are you? Where have you been all day?"

"I'm good. I've just been out with Edward…" I heard a groan on the other end of the line.

"But I'll be coming tonight if you still want me to"

"Of course I still want you to. I'll meet you at first beach in like an hour"

"Great, see you then"

As soon as I ate dinner, I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready.

After fixing my hair I slipped on a pair of jeans that made my ass look the best and threw on a tight black long sleeve top that showed off my figure. I quickly put on a little bit of makeup, but not enough to make it obvious that I was making an effort.

Once I was ready, I hopped into my truck driving the short distance to first beach where Jacob told me to meet him. When I got out of my truck I realised there were no parents in sight. Not even Billy was there.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said, running through the sand towards me and throwing his arms around me.

"Hi Jake" I greeted as we enjoyed each other's embrace for a few minutes.

Eventually he pulled away from me so his eyes could run up and down my body, taking the sight of me all in.

"Wow you look beautiful" Jacob exclaimed.

A blush started creeping up to my checks

"Thanks Jake, you too" My eyes wandered to his bare chest and torso as I said that last part.

He laughed at my response to his half naked body. He knows I think his beautiful I told him once before, okay I had a head injury at the time but I still meant it.

"Where's your dad, isn't he supposed to be supervising us" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I told him to say that to Charlie so you'd be allowed to come. My dad doesn't mind though, he's not the over protective type like yours is"

"Please I wish it was just my dad" Oh no I can't believe I just said that out loud.

Jacob's eyebrows rose as he heard what I said.

"So trouble with the leech hey, lucky you managed to escape from him huh"

I jabbed him in the shoulder, probably hurting myself more than him.

"It's Edward and I didn't escape, he's just gone hunting tonight"

"So he knows your here with me then" Jacob questioned with a smirk on his face

I shook my head no.

"Of course he doesn't. You wouldn't be allowed to do anything remotely fun now would you?"

"Jake….." I began to protest his last remark when I was cut off by Jacob's friend Embry shouting over to us.

"Hurry up man the grubs gonna be all gone if you keep chatting away over there".

With that, Jacob led the way down to where the group of quileutes circled around the open bonfire in the middle of the beach.

As I went to sit down on the sand, Quil greeted me.

"Hey Bella, you're looking sexy tonight"

Jacob growled at him as I replied with awkward thanks while I sat next to Jacob on the beach.

I took a look around at everyone, most of them I was familiar with. Sam, Emily, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Seth even Leah was there despite the fact no one really liked her. As I scanned through everyone's faces I felt something cold touch my arm. I looked to my left and noticed Sam was handing Jacob and I some beers. I had never drunk alcohol before and didn't know if this was the best time to start.

"As long as you don't tell Charlie I'm giving alcohol to minors, you can have as many as you like" Sam told me, giving me a wink.

I smiled briefly at him before letting my eyes fall upon Jacob who was popping the cap off our beers before he handed it to me.

Everyone had finished eating now and were all drinking the beers Sam had given us. I was only half way through my first beer when Jacob handed me another. I placed it in the sand next to me as Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer into his side. I laid my head on his shoulder and started laughing to myself.

"What's so funny?" Jacob questioned.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked him.

"If you're already drunk from one beer that's pretty sad Bells" he told me as I finished my first beer and moved onto my second.

"Hey I'm not drunk... yet, plus my dad's a cop remember it's not like I've had heaps of opportunities to drink"

"Well then, if I'm trying to get you drunk I won't have to try very hard will I".

We both giggled at his comment, looking into each other's eyes until the moment was interrupted by Quil.

"Jake, how come you didn't invite those girls from school. I'm sure they would have come if you asked them"

I raised my eyebrows at Jake in surprise. I wondered if Jacob had girls who liked him at school. What was I even thinking? Of course he did. He's absolutely gorgeous and I'm sure he'd have girls all over him. I couldn't help but feel jealous and upset at the thought of Jacob wanting to be with anyone else but me.

"Hey I did invite a girl, I've brought my contribution to sway the male female ratio" Jacob replied.

"Yeah but she's taken. There's no fun in that" Embry interjected.

"Jacob clearly thinks there is" Leah spoke, referring to the intimate position Jake's body and mine were in.

I quickly shrugged Jacob's arm from my waist and shuffled further away from him. I didn't notice how obvious my reaction had been to Leah's comment until I heard everyone laughing and saw Jacob glaring angrily at Leah.

I felt bad rejecting Jacob's affection like that, but they all knew he liked me and I didn't want there to be any confusion about me receipting his feelings. I was in love with Edward.

"So how are things with the bloodsucker?" Leah asked me sarcastically.

"Excellent. How about you, anyone special? " I shot back.

Everyone in the pack cacked themselves after I said that. Well almost everyone. Emily and Sam just looked really awkward, probably because Leah was obviously still in love with Sam.

"Not at the moment" Leah answered softly, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh that's just too bad" I taunted, making her feel as uncomfortable as she made me.

The beers had given me the confidence to stand up to Leah. I was happy I was able to successfully embarrass her in front of her pack. I had just opened my third beer when I felt my head spin. My body also felt floppy like jelly so I knew I must be getting drunk.

"Let's play a good old fashioned drinking game" Quil announced to everyone.

"Like what" Embry asked him.

"I never" Quil replied.

"Oh come on are we like 14 now, no offense Seth" Leah mocked causing Seth to sigh in annoyance.

"It'll be perfect, all the goody two shoes will be sober while the rest of us get totally wasted" Paul said.

"I never kissed a girl before" I blurted out. It was true though I hadn't and I was curious to see if Jake would take a scull from his beer.

"Oooh Bella's game" Sam spoke before sipping his beer.

I looked over to my right to see Jacob's beer untouched. I was quite relieved.

"Really" I questioned "Good looking guy like yourself"

"What can I say? I've been waiting for the right opportunity?" He answered, winking at me.

I shook my head at him playfully then looked over to Emily and noticed her pulling her beer from her lips.

"What, when was this" Sam asked, sounding more intrigued than concerned.

"I did go to college you know" she told him.

I was surprised that so few of the guys drank their beers. I guess that's why they seemed so horny all the time.

"I never watched a porno" Seth took his turn and this time everybody took a drink except for Seth and I.

"I guess we're seeing who the prudes are" Paul started laughing. I rolled my eyes at him as I felt Jacob's body moving closer to mine. He passed me another beer and brought his hand to rub up and down my leg.

"Don't worry ill get Bella in on the action. I never ...made out with the undead" Leah spoke looking directly at me.

It seemed like when I spent time with Jacob everyone forgot about my relationship with 'the vampire'. Almost like I belonged here, like part of the family. That is except for Leah, who kept bringing it up to cause a rift between the wolf pack and me. I felt all their eyes on me, waiting to see how I would respond to Leah's statement. I raised my beer up off the sand and downed half of the contents into my mouth.

"You're only supposed to take a sip that's cheating" Leah said

I shrugged my shoulders as I spoke "Edward and I make out a lot"

I heard some of them make disgusted noises at my reply. Then I heard a low growl coming from Jacob as his hand on my leg balled up into a fist. He looked so angry at Leah, maybe even at me. I needed to make him feel better. I pushed myself onto the side of his lap bringing my lips to his ear.

"You look so sexy when you're jealous" I whispered into his ear, letting my hand caress the back of his neck. He seemed to calm down a little after I did that.

"I thought I always look sexy" he purred back. I moved my head so I could look into his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He couldn't stay mad at me for long.

"I never had a sex dream about my best friend" Jacob and I both turned to see Embry staring in our direction.

"Come on Jake, drink up" Embry demanded with a huge smirk on his face.

I watched Jacob attentively as he picked up his beer and brought it to his lips. I had suspected that he dreamt about me in that way but this was the only real confirmation I've ever had.

I would be lying if I pretended like I hadn't dreamt about Jacob too. I had been fantasizing about him almost every night recently. His hands running all over my body, whispering into my ear all the naughty things he was going to do to me.

I finally picked up my beer and finished the last of it. Jacob stared at me in astonishment as I pulled the beer from my lips chucking it onto the ground. By then I had lost count of how many drinks I had consumed and I was definitely feeling the effects. There's no way I would have admitted to everyone that I had sex dreams about Jacob if I was sober. The alcohol was taking my inhibitions away and I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Ohhh looks like you're not alone Jacob" Embry howled.

**Jacob point of view**

Did she just admit that she has sex dreams about me? I'm her only best friend she must mean me.

"Oh my god the ocean's so beautiful we should all go swimming" she cried out, getting up off her place in the sand.

I watched her as she took off her top and unbuttoned her jeans slipping them down those beautiful thighs of hers.

"Whoa Bella" I blurted out in surprise, taking in the image of the girl of my dreams standing right next to me in just a black lace bra and panties.

She was sexy as hell. Her bra lifted her breasts slightly making them look irresistibly perky. Her underwear crept up a little showing a little of her ass and all of her long toned legs. I always imagined her taking her clothes off in front of me, but not like this, not in front of the whole pack.

"Hell yeah we'll go swimming with you" Embry and Quil said jumping up off the sand to take off their shirts. Before I could fully comprehend what was going on I heard Bella splashing in the water.

"She is so wasted" Embry chuckled before following Bella into the water. There was no way I was leaving Bella alone with those guys so I dove into the waves to get her. Embry and Quil were wrestling in the water by the time I got there. I heard Bella call my name and swim over to me.

"What are you doing swimming in this water. You'll freeze to death" I told her.

"Not if you keep me nice and warm" Bella wrapped her whole body around me, her arms locking behind my head and legs around my waist.

We stayed like this for a while staring into each other's eyes as we bobbed up and down in the surf.

"You're making me so hot Jake" she hummed into my ear. I wondered if she had any idea what she was doing to me. I felt my cock become hard from her teasing words and contact with my body.

"It doesn't take much does it" she smiled seductively, grinding herself into me.

"You know I can smell you right? You're just as bad as I am" It was true her scent was full of arousal. It was intoxicating.

"Smell me huh do I smell good to you?" She said slurring her words a little.

"Delicious" I went in to kiss her. I knew I would be exploiting her drunken state, but I couldn't help myself. Just one kiss that's all I needed…. for now.

As our lips began to touch I felt a huge gash of water all over my face. I opened my eyes to see Embry and Quil splashing us.

"Oh you guys are so dead" I heard Bella threaten as she threw herself at Embry, pushing at his shoulders trying to dunk him in the water. Embry grabbed her by the hips, lifting her over his shoulder.

"Embry let her go" I yelled.

"I was gonna throw her back in the water, but she is very cute" Embry said glancing over her body as he wrapped his arms over her upper thighs. "I think I'll keep her"

With that he ran up out of the water and onto the beach. Bella was hung over Embry's shoulder laughing loudly and screaming for me to save her. Quil followed behind them, stopping to slap Bella lightly on the ass before Embry put her down.

I ran out of the water to make sure Bella was okay. I knew none of the guys would hurt her but they couldn't seem to keep their hands off her and that bothered me a lot. I already had Edward to compete with. I didn't want to fight amongst the pack for her as well.

They knew how much I loved her and there was no way their attraction to Bella could measure up to how I felt about her. I ran over to Bella who was now seating on the sand. She was curled up in a ball, holding herself tight and shivering from the cold. I quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. She tried to get up off the ground but fell onto me as she did so. I held her steady and began rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"Is that better" I asked. She nodded in affirmation.

"Well it's getting late we better all be getting home" Sam declared as he started packing everything up.

"You shouldn't drive while you're like this. I'll drive you home and I'll drop your truck to your place later on" I told Bella.

"I'm not going home. I wanna stay with you tonight, please, Charlie won't mind. Oh we can have a sleepover" she cried out with excitement, clapping her hands together.

I grinned at her enthusiasm. I knew it was from the alcohol but it still felt good to know she wanted to spend the night.

"Sure let's go" I agreed. I helped Bella into my car and began driving to my place. Bella blasted my radio up while I drove. She was singing and throwing her hair around to the music. She looked so sexy with her hair all damp and messy. I turned down the radio just before I got to my driveway.

"Hey I was dancing to that" she slurred out.

"I know honey but my dad's probably asleep so we have to be quite okay" I told her as I pulled into my driveway. It was just going on midnight so I knew my dad wouldn't be up.

"I'm like so good at quite" Bella confirmed as she opened my car door and fell onto the pavement.

"Ow" she cried as she landed with a thud.

"Bella" I got out of my car and ran towards her, pulling her up off the ground.

"Oh I fell down, didn't I?" she asked, drunkenly giggling.

"Yep" I answered picking her up so she was cradled in my arms.

"Wow you're so big and strong" she slurred, latching her arms around my neck.

I just smiled at her compliment as I carried her through the doorway and into my bathroom.

"You have a nice hot shower and I'll go get you some clothes to sleep in" I told her. I put her in the shower still in her underwear and turned the water on to a good temperature for her.

She started trying to undo her bra, almost oblivious to the fact I was still in the bathroom with her. I contemplated staying and watching her undress but I knew I would be taking advantage of her. I didn't want her to regret staying here tonight. I wanted her to know even though I'm attracted to her, I'm still her best friend and that she can trust me when she needs me.

"I'll leave you alone to take your wet clothes off" I told her, reluctantly leaving before I saw anything.

Searching the drawers in my bedroom I found a t shirt and some boxers for Bella to sleep in.

I then went to the pantry to find some fresh blankets and pillows. I was going to set my bed up for Bella and take my pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch.

I heard the shower turn off so I went to give Bella some clothes. As I walked towards the bathroom she opened the door stumbling down the hallway in just a small towel wrapped around her body.

"I'll let you get dressed in my room I'm gonna crash on the couch" I went to give her the clothes and walk downstairs when she grabbed my hand.

"Jake, I think we should sleep together" she told me seriously.

"Really" I replied, instantly jumping to the wrong conclusion in my mind.

"Well your bed's big enough for both of us and I may need you to keep me warm during the night"

"Oh okay" I spoke, trying to pull my head out of visions of Bella and I making love in my bed.

She smiled and pulled me by the hand into my bedroom. She motioned me to turn around by rotating her finger in the air. My back was facing her while she changed into my clothes. Once she was dressed she collapsed onto my bed and patted the tiny space beside her for me to lie down.

I squashed up next to her. Despite her previous statement my bed was not big enough for the two of us. It was only a king single. I didn't mind though, it gave me an excuse to be extra close to her.

"Hey Jake" Bella whispered.

"Yeah"

"When you drank to having sex dreams about your best friend, you did mean me right?" she questioned curiously.

"No I meant Quil, of course I meant you" I cried out.

She giggled "So what do these dreams entail"

"I happen to remember you taking a sip from your beer as well"

"You wanna know?"She asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Know what"

She rolled over onto her back and let her eyes stare at the ceiling "Well my dreams begin with you kissing me all the way down my neck" she said this while running her right hand down her throat.

"Then you move your hands lower to feel my breasts….." her hands moved down, rubbing her nipples through my shirt.

"And I can feel the intense heat from your hand as you touch me between my legs" she kept her left hand rubbing her breast as her right hand cupped her pussy through my boxers. She let out a moan before bringing her eyes back to me. I was rock hard at this point having seen the hottest sight ever.

"Now it's your turn".

"What?" I asked still caught up in what she was doing to herself a minute ago.

"To tell me what happens in your dreams"

"Oh, believe me Bells you don't wanna know"

"You don't have to tell me. You could just show me" Bella said seductively, running her hands along my chest.

"Bella I don't think…"

"Ohhh you want me to guess huh" she proclaimed hooking her leg over my hip coming to a straddling position on my lap.

"Well I think it starts kinda like this" she told me before kissing my lips with her own. She opened my mouth with her tongue gliding it along mine slowly. I kissed her back grasping her hips with both hands. I broke our kiss pausing to look into her eyes. I had never seen her look at me with such desire and passion. As much as a wanted to fuck her into oblivion right here in my bed I knew it was only the alcohol causing her to act this way.

"You really wanna know what I dream about most" I asked her.

"Yes" she nodded. I flipped her onto her back and moved to a lying position beside her.

"Roll onto your side facing the wall and close your eyes" I told her.

She gave me a confused look before obeying my request.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as I snugged close to her

"Now just relax. Are your eyes closed?"

"Amm" she mumbled softly, I could tell she was about to pass out.

I kissed her neck and whispered into her ear "I love you"

I could hear the thumbing of her heart slow and her breathing become shallow.

"Back at you" she sighed lightly, before falling into a deep sleep.

I smiled at the situation I was in, finally having Bella wrapped in my arms safe and asleep in my bed. It wasn't a lie either, this was what I dreamt about. Just having her close to me where she belongs.

**I will be updating this very soon. So if you like this story and want to find out what happens next add it to your story alert. Promise lots more Jacob and Bella action to come. I'm just building up to it :) Also reviews are very good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. This pretty much starts off where I left off. In this version of events, Bella hasn't heard about imprinting yet FYI. **

**ENJOY!**

**Bella POV**

I woke up with the biggest headache of my life. I looked around while my eyes adjusted to the daylight and realised I wasn't in my bedroom. I peered down at the hand around my waist. Instead of seeing Edward's pale hand around me, I saw a large brown hand. Jacob's hand.

I tried to remember the events of last night but they were all a blur. I moved away from Jacob slightly, trying to get up when his arm squeezed me tighter. Jacob subconsciously thrust his hips towards my backside causing me to feel something very hard and big pressed against me. I suddenly felt turned on by the feel of Jake's erection touching my ass. I knew Jacob and I alone in bed could only lead to naughty things, so I quickly flung his hand off me and crawled out of his bed.

Jacob stirred around in his bed, slowly waking from his sleep.

"Hey honey. You sleep okay" he yawned.

"Did I sleep okay? What the hell happened last night?"

"You got pretty drunk and we both thought it was best that you sleep it off here instead of driving home"

"Together… in your bed"

"Hey that was your idea. I was gonna sleep on the couch"

"So nothing…nothing happened between us right?" I questioned.

"No not really. I mean you kissed me but that was it. I never touched you, but… you touched yourself a bit" Jacob smirked shyly, looking away from me.

"What!" I shouted.

Flashes of me throwing myself at Jacob became an embarrassing and promenade thought in my mind as I started to remember bits and pieces from last night.

"Oh my god" I gasped. I felt my head spinning and my stomach turn over as nausea from last night's drinking hit me like a tonne of bricks.

Jacob looked at me anxiously. "Are you alright you don't look so good"

"Eh I gonna be sick" I groaned, kneeling to the floor.

Jacob quickly grabbed his waist basket and came behind me to hold my hair as I puked into the little bin.

After I was done vomiting I turned back to Jacob to apologise "I'm sorry I should go"

"It's okay Bella you can stay. I'll take care of you till you feel better"

"It's not your job to take care of me all the time besides I can't, Edward will be wondering where I am" I told Jake as I got up of the floor.

"Fine" Jacob said disappointed. "I'll drop you home then I'll bring by your car. It's still at first beach if you can remember that"

"I do remember but umm do you know where my clothes are" I asked, looking down at Jacob's clothes on my body.

"Yeah, they're still in the bathroom. Your arr underwear should be dry by now" Jake mumbled.

"Thanks" I closed the bathroom door behind me as I changed back into my clothes.

Once I was dressed we left in Jacob's rabbit. We drove in complete silence for most of the journey to my house. I couldn't help but feel Jacob was angry with me. We were approaching my place soon and I didn't want to leave things with Jacob unresolved so I tried to make amends for my drunken actions.

"I'm sorry about coming on to you last night. It wasn't fair to lead you on like that"

"It's alright Bella I know it was a mistake" Jacob said in an irritated tone.

"You think it was a mistake" I pouted, sounding more depressed then I would have liked to.

"Don't you?" Jacob asked confused.

"Umm" I wanted to tell Jacob how much I truly loved him and how much I enjoyed staying the night but when Jacob pulled up into my driveway we both saw Edward.

He stood in the middle of my driveway staring at me through Jacob's windshield. The expression on his face was a confliction of emotions from angry, worried to upset.

"You think he knows…"

"Yep. He can't read your thoughts but he can definitely read mine. Any guesses what I've been thinking about"

I let out a loud sigh as I got out of Jacob's car. I hesitantly walked over to a very pissed vampire.

"Bella" Edward called, grabbing my hand and bringing me closer to him.

"I can't believe you put yourself in danger like that, spending the night with those wolves. You have no idea how close I was to breaking the treaty and coming to get you"

"I'm sorry but they're my friends and they had this party last minute"

"Yes a party where Jacob could get you drunk and take advantage of you. I know all about it"

"If you're so good at reading my mind you'd know it wasn't like that" Jacob yelled, getting out of his car to face Edward.

Edward was fuming as he stalked towards Jacob.

"You stay away from Bella. You're nothing but a bad influence on her. You're always making her do reckless things. Riding motorcycles, drinking, even the cliff diving was an idea she got from you and the other dogs".

"She only went cliff diving because she was so miserable when you left her. I saved her life, twice actually that's more than I can say for you"

Edward winced painfully at the harsh reality that Jacob was there for me when he wasn't. He would never forgive himself for that. Jacob forced himself further into Edward's personal space as he continued his onslaught.

"You think you protect her. All you ever do is put her in danger. None of my kind will ever hurt Bella but with you, you can't even trust your own family not to kill her"

Edward grabbed at Jacob's shirt in total anger causing me to step in between them.

"Edward Stop. Calm down" I pleaded with him. Edward's hand detached itself from Jacob's shirt but he stood his ground glaring at Jacob. I rotated around so that my back pressed against Edward's chest to face Jacob head on.

"Jake, you need to leave, we'll talk later" I told him. Jacob held his ground as well, matching Edward's intense stare.

"Now" I shouted, pushing at Jacob's chest. His body didn't move an itch but his eyes broke away from Edward's to glance down at me.

His expression was full of sorrow. In that moment, I could almost hear the snap of his heart breaking. I wanted to take back my harsh words so badly. I never really wanted Jacob to leave. However, before I could make everything right he stormed back to his car and furiously sped away from me.

After getting a lecture from Edward about staying away from all werewolves, Jacob came by with my truck. He still seemed pissed and Edward was behind me the whole time so Jake and I never got to talk about how we truly felt for one another.

Edward blamed the alcohol that caused me to kiss Jacob but I knew it was because I wanted to. I was in love with Jacob and I couldn't deny it anymore.

Edward wanted me to stop seeing Jacob. He said it was too dangerous to see him but I knew it was because he was jealous. I hadn't seen Jacob in weeks and he wouldn't take any of my calls.

It was a Friday night just like all the others when I tried getting a hold of Jacob once more. I dialled his number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello" I heard a young male voice speak.

"Is that you Jake?"

"Oh no its Quil hang on"

"Jake your girlfriends on the phone" I heard Quil sing song out in the background. Although I wasn't really Jacob's girlfriend something about the way Quil said it made it feel so right.

"Apparently he's not here. You must have done something pretty bad to make him this mad at you"

"Well what should I do? I have to talk to him"

"Look I'll be leaving his place soon but Jake will be home all night. You should come over, sort this mess out. You two are meant to be together"

"I know it's just…"

"No I don't think you do. See…. you're Jacob's imprint"

"His what?" I asked confused.

"It's hard to explain, it's a wolf thing. Basically when you become a wolf you develop a very strong connection to someone. It's deeper than love. It's like they become your everything. Your entire world. That's how Jacob feels about you"

"Then why is he avoiding me and why didn't he just tell me this"

"Maybe he didn't wanna guilt you into being with him. Maybe he wants you to decide yourself whether you could feel the same way. There are lots of reasons. That's why you need to get your ass down here and talk to him"

"Okay I will. Thanks Quil"

"No problem, Bella"

After finishing dinner and watching some TV with Charlie I decided I'd go visit Jacob.

"Dad it's cool if I go over to Jacob's right. I won't be long"

"It's fine Bella. Take us long as you like. I was just about to hit the hay anyways"

"Okay, goodnight" I said, kissing Charlie on the cheek as he continued watching TV on the couch.

I hopped into my truck and stuck the keys into the ignition, twisting it to start. The engine wouldn't start at all, it didn't even kick over. I kept trying until I felt a presence next to me in my truck.

I turned around and get the shock of my life when I saw Edward sitting next to me.

"You know your future just disappears when you decide to be with Jacob. Do you have any idea how worried that makes me?"

"So you fucked up my car….. and you shouldn't be getting Alice to look into my future so much. It's wrong Edward not to mention creepy"

"The car will be fine. I'll put this back in the morning" Edward told me referring to the piece of engine he had taken out and was holding in his hand. "Why is it so wrong to care about you, to look out for you, to keep you safe?"

"I don't need protecting Edward. I did just fine without you" It was a low blow but it was the truth.

"You're not going to see him again. I won't allow it" Edward enforced.

A revelation struck me as Edward's real intention became obvious to me "You know don't you"

"Know what?" Edward questioned angrily.

"About the imprinting, about Jacob's feelings for me, that's what this is about"

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. It has nothing to do with that stupid mutt's crush on you"

That was the last straw for me. I quickly got out of my car slamming the door behind me.

"Dad" I yelled loud enough so he could hear me from inside.

"Yes" he responded.

"My car won't start will you drive me to Jacob's" I cried out, turning to Edward with a smug look on my face.

"Sure hon, I'll just grab my keys" I heard Charlie call out from the living room.

"I can't believe you would defy me like this Bella" Edward scowled.

"Defy you. You're my boyfriend not god" I stated, checking to see when Charlie would come through the door.

"I'm not even your boyfriend anymore. You've made that clear, now you're choosing the dog over me"

"Edward I'm not…" I went to face him but he had disappeared from sight.

"Edward" I whispered aimlessly into the night.

"Bella" I heard Charlie's voice.

"Yeah" I said turning to face him as he stood on the doorstep.

"Who you talking to" Charlie asked confused.

"Oh just yelling at my car, dam old piece of crap, let's go" I blurted out, getting into the passenger's seat of his police cruiser.

Once Charlie dropped me off, I walked up to Jacob's front door, knocking until Billy finally answered.

"Hey Billy I need to talk to Jacob"

"He's not here Bella" Billy lied.

I felt my heart ache in my chest at the thought that I had hurt Jacob so much that he never wanted to see me again.

"I know your lying. I have to see him" I demanded as I tried to get passed him into his house. His wheelchair blocked the entrance where he stayed in place shaking his head at me.

"Go home Bella" Billy told me sternly. I couldn't go home. I couldn't be with Edward when I was supposed to be with Jacob.

"Please" I sobbed, dropping to the ground in defeat.

"I need him" I studded, my body curling up into a ball and shaking with sadness.

I scrunched my eyes shut as sharp daggers of pain were inflicted all over my body. My cries chocked out as I struggled to breathe. Jacob was my air and I needed him to live. Suddenly I felt strong arms picking me up off the ground and carrying me into the house. I knew it was Jacob but I was too embarrassed to look up at him so I just kept my eyes closed. I couldn't believe I just broken down like that.

I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. All the emotions I had been holding onto just come pouring out.

"Shh Bells it's okay I'm here" Jacob soothed me.

I heard the sound of a door opening and felt my back come in contract with the softness of Jacob's bed.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jacob lying down next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here like this" I sobbed.

"I'm the one who's sorry I didn't realise how upset you were"

"I just miss you and I tried to see you but Edward wouldn't let me. He even took a part out of my car so it wouldn't start. I had to get Charlie to drive me here"

"He did what? Don't worry Bells I'll sort him out"

"No Jake I already did. We had a huge fight. I don't think we're together anymore"

"You guys really broke up"

I nodded. "I don't want to be with Edward anymore. I realised that I can live without Edward but I couldn't stand trying to live my life without you. Jacob, I love you"

"I love you so much Bella" Jacob told me, caressing my cheek with his hand.

"Is it alright if I sleep here tonight? I don't want to go back home in case Edward comes by"

I could hear the grinding of Jacob's teeth at the thought of Edward coming into my bedroom in the middle of the night

"Of course I can sleep on the couch…." Jacob said before he started to move off the bed.

"No Jake. Stay here with me. I don't want to be alone" I begged.

Jacob nodded, lifting up the covers to get into bed while I brought my knees up to put my legs underneath as well.

I cuddled up to Jacob's side resting my head on his naked chest while my hand lay across his waist.

Jacob's fingers ran though my hair as he kissed my forehead adoringly. I loved being this close to Jake. I had missed him so much.

I slowly ran my hands up and down Jacob's body causing him to sigh in contentment.

I lifted my head from his chest to look into his deep brown eyes. Getting bolder, I brought my fingertips to his face, caressing them along his features.

My thumb stopped at his mouth stroking it along his bottom lip. Jacob grabbed my hand in his, kissing the part of my palm just underneath my thumb. Feeling his lips on my hand made me want to feel them everywhere else. I wrapped the hand Jacob kissed behind his head and brought my lips to his. Jacob was surprised at first but quickly opened his mouth letting my tongue slip in. I continued passionately attacking Jacob's mouth. If this was Edward he would be stoping me by now but this wasn't Edward this was Jacob and he certainty wasn't pushing me away.

If anything he was pulling me closer. His hand went to my lower back pressing me closer into his body. We kept kissing as Jacob rolled on top of me. I could hear groans coming from his mouth when his lower body rubbed against mine. I stopped kissing Jacob and froze in surprise at how hard he was for me. Jacob noticed my reaction and withdrew me from his hold, coming to a sitting position on the bed.

"I'm sorry I just…. I just want you so much" Jacob panted. I lifted my back off the bed to sit in front of him.

"I want you too Jake" I confirmed. My fingers found the zipper of my jacket, shrugging it off my shoulders and throwing it to the floor.

I then lifted my top over my head to reveal my red bra. Jacob watched me intently as I lowered my hands to my jeans undoing them and slipping them off my legs.

I lied on the bed in just my bra and underwear, glad that they were my sexy matching pair.

Jacob came towards me looking like he was about to pounce.

"Na ah pants off" I demanded, moving up the bed and away from his advance.

Jacob blushed lightly as he got up off the bed and stepped out of his shorts. I couldn't believe I had made Jacob blush. When his jeans got to his knees I realised he was going commando. He was big, huge in fact and rock hard. I stared at his penis anxiously wondering if I would even be able to fit it inside me.

Jacob could tell what I was thinking as he stood in front of me completely naked.

"We only go as far as you want to, okay. You just tell me when you want me to stop" Jacob told me before climbing onto the bed and leaning in to place kisses along my neck

"I don't think I could ever want you to stop" I replied. Happiness beamed from Jacob as he spread kisses down my body. Jacob hand unhooked my bra removing it from my body to uncover my breasts. He formed kisses on my chest pausing to dart his tongue along each nipple.

"Oh" I moaned at the feel of Jake's lips on my nipple. Jacob smiled up at me while working his way further down my body. He reached his destination pulling the crotch of my underwear aside to slip his finger inside my wet heat.

"Oh my god"

"Is this okay" Jacob asked, inserting his index finger in and out of my pussy.

"Yes yes"

Jacob laughed playfully at me as I franticly pulled my underwear down my legs to give him better access. I spread my legs to Jacob, letting him position his head between them. His lips kissed the moist flesh down there causing me to moan in pleasure. His tongue flicked around my clit while his finger pumped away at me. I tried to keep my voice down so Billy didn't know what we were up to but it was extremely difficult. All I wanted to do was scream out at how good Jacob was making me feel. I settled for whispering his name over and over again.

"Oh Jacob oh don't stop don't stop ah" I cried out as I let my orgasm take over me. I threw my head back and lifted my hips towards Jacob's face. My body slowly relaxed as Jacob brought his head up in line with mine. I watched as Jacob licked his lips and smiled at me. I smiled back mischievously before kissing his lips and tasting myself on his tongue.

His hard cock pressed against my inner thigh while we kissed so I took it in my hand, bringing it to my wet pussy. I spread my legs apart, holding his cock in place with one hand and grabbing his ass with the other to push him inside me.

"Oh Bella" Jacob cried, his eyes rolling back into his head.

As soon as Jacob felt my wet heat, he pushed himself further until he was deep within me. We both gasped at the same time. It was a bittersweet feeling having Jacob's length invading my tight entrance. Jacob started to thrust slowly in and out of me. His hands took hold of the skin just above my knees bringing my legs over each of his shoulders. Lucky I have pretty good flexibility because before I knew it Jacob's body was towering over mine and my knees were on either side of my head. Jacob's pace quickened and I could feel the bed shaking underneath us.

"It feels so good being inside you Bella" Jacob whispered in my ear, making my pussy even wetter.

I didn't have to worry about keeping my voice down anymore because the loud banging of the head board against the wall and the squeaking of Jacob's mattress made it obvious what we were doing.

The position we were in enabled Jake to hit me in just the right spot. It didn't take long for me to reach my second orgasm for the night. I clutched onto Jacob's back with my nails as my body quivered in absolute pleasure.

"Oh fuck bells yes" Jacob swore as I felt his semen shoot into me shortly after I came.

Jacob released my body so I could stretch my legs out on the bed. Although Jacob was more physically fit then I was we were both worn out from our activities, laying flat on our backs and panting for air.

"So…. was I as good as I was in your dreams" Jacob asked breathlessly.

I giggled "much better"

"But you never did tell me about your sex dreams" I added.

"That's right I didn't. You wanna know?"

I nodded excitedly.

"Oh I get it you want me to show you huh"

I laughed at Jacob's imitation of me as he rolled on top of my body.

**Jacob POV**

After another round of hot and sweaty sex with Bella, she was fast asleep lightly snoring in my bed.

I let Bella sleep while I went outside into the night air. I knew he had been here, Edward. I could smell the revolting stench while I was with Bella, when I was deep inside her causing her to moan out my name.

He knew this would happen. That's why he tried so hard to keep her away from me. Only problem is the more forbidden something or someone is the more you want it. Edward practically drove her into my arms with his overbearing nature and controlling ways.

I would pretend he was never here though, for everyone's sakes. I despised Edward but I had Bella and he didn't. That was enough suffering to go through without creating a war over boundary lines. Maybe he just had to see for himself. That she had chosen me.

Whatever the case if he even tries to pull anything in the hopes of winning Bella back, the treaty will be off. Then the battle will really begin!

**Ohhh... I dont know if I will update this. Probably not but I always write new stories so keep your eyes open for those. Thanks for reading. Reviews much appreciated!**


End file.
